Never Forgotten
by wolfluv6136xonico6426
Summary: Andy Biersack is just getting over a breakup. The band is trying to get him to start dating again. He just doesn't want to. One girl changes all of that. But how can he be in another relationship after the worst breakup ever!
1. Change Needed

As I sat on the edge of my bed staring at pictures of Scout, I couldn't help but wonder if she had found someone else… Who was I kidding. She was Scout Taylor Compton! I just couldn't deal with this shit anymore. I eyed my closet door looking at the picture of my left hand with the words "never give in" on it. "Never give in," I mumbled to myself, not truly listening to myself. I got up and stretched my legs. Four hours of sitting on a short bed when your 6 foot 2 can make you do things like stretch. A voice called from the kitchen.

"Where the hell are the brownies?!" Ash liked brownies... I decided to stop hiding in my room and go to the kitchen where I found my friend and band mate Ashley Purdy searching frantically for what must have been invisible brownies.

"Did I say you could come into my home?"

"Do I look like I give two fucks," Ash turned towards me with a smug look on his face. His way of saying hello was randomly going in my house and searching for brownies...

Ash settled for some pizza and Dr. Pepper when he found no brownies and came to the living room where I was, sitting once again on my black couch, my head resting so that i was staring at the ceiling.

"Dude... You need to get a girl."

"Not in the mood right now." I truly wasn't.

"Fine. Be a little bitch then."

"Shut the fuck up and leave me alone, Ash."

"I'm guessing that you won't be very happy to hear that I invited Jinxx over huh?"

I turned my head so I could glare at him. A smirk is what I received in return. This day could not get any worse. As if Ash were reading my mind he said, "You know, it isn't so bad. You'll get another girl. Andy you're the fucking lead singer of one of the biggest rising rock bands or the 21st century. And we all know how awesome a rocker girlfriend can be." Like Scout, I thought.

Sunlight flooded the darkened living room. Our heads turned towards the front door where Jinxx walked in, laughing into his phone then apologizing that he had to go. He hung up and stared at us with an expression that looked like surprise and disbelief. I suspected it was both.

"What the hell is the matter with you two?! Why are you sitting in this dark room?! You have been single for how long now, almost a 6 months? Six, it's time you got a girlfriend." My thoughts were, stop pressuring me! I looked away so the guys could not see my glassy eyes. Too late. A hot tear ran down my cheek and Ash sighed. "Hey man it'll be okay." It wasn't that assuring but it did give me some hope. I brushed the tears away and stood up. Today I was going to do something. I was sick and tired of sitting at home wasting my time on the past. It was time to get out of the house and have a good time.

It was time for a change.


	2. An Unexpected Encounter

The music was so loud, I could feel the vibrations of it even outside the house. Now, I like loud music but this was pushing it. I couldn't comprehend how Jake could listen to this shit all day, everyday. How the hell did he even have eardrums?! Maybe that was the thing… Maybe Jake Pitts was going deaf. It's not that hard to imagine. With our music and concerts and his blaring music, he probably was. It was about 5 at night and the bit of sun was almost gone. Ash, Jinxx and I walked in the door of Jake's house to find many people there including CC. They came over and Jinxx and Ash joined them and they stared at me. I was a little pissed at them because they were trying so hard to get me a girl when they knew that I didn't want one. Don't you just love friends? I pushed them out of the way and made my way to the living room. It was decked out in my favorite colors, black and red.

Something was starting in the back of my mind. The guys had been really bugging me only recently. Ash and Jinxx dragged me along to a party I didn't want to go to. They are giving me strange looks like "have fun eating some pretty girls face" or "make out with someone, you'll feel better". This party had my favorite music playing, though it did not make me feel any better. It had my favorite colors. And the last and most giving away thing was that there were many, many girls.

This really pissed me off. But before I could do anything a girl with a fake tan and majorly bleached hair came to me and gave me a "dazzling" smile. She was drunk. Very drunk. She was wearing a tight black mini skirt and a white tank-top. I knew that she only wanted someone for the night and then she would leave and the poor guy would never see her again. "Hi handsome," she managed with a drunken smile and a few giggles. I pushed her away and started looking for the guys but I knew they wouldn't listen to me if I had "nothing" to say. And by nothing, I mean saying that I wasn't interested. I knew that they would be all scattered around Jake's house so I went and looked for the most obvious. That would be Ashley Purdy. As I suspected, Ash was in the kitchen eating brownies and drinking a Dr. Pepper.

I put on a fake smile, walked up to him and said, "Have you seen the blonde with the tan?" He chuckled in response.

"Yeah I saw her. What about her?"

"She's hot!" His jaw just about fell onto the black and white tiled floor.

"Holy shit we need to get the rest of the guys! Oh my god you finally found someone!"

We gathered up the guys and my fake smile was completely gone by the time we went outside. Jinxx, Ash, Jake, and CC were giving each other high fives and fistbumps while they took turns patting me on the back. Ash was the first to see my smile had disappeared.

"Dude. You just met a hot girl. You should be happy! Now go run off with her and ride into the sunset!" The guys erupted in laughter but it was short lived since they had noticed that I set my jaw and meant business. "Look I appreciate you guys trying to do this," I kept my voice even,"but for once, could you listen to me when I say the I do not want a girlfriend at this moment and I don't want to look for one now." They started at me in silence and I felt my ears get hot.

"So... you don't like that chick?" I shot a death glare at Jake for saying that.

"No! I don't like her! She was a drunk bitch who only wanted to get laid! Why can't you guys except that I am perfectly fine being single?! I'll start dating when I want to. And if I do, I sure as hell don't want you trying to help me! Just for once let me solve my own problems! I'm not a fucking kid who need help. I don't want your help. I don't want anyone's help. So leave me the fuck alone!"

All of their mouths hung open and they were staring at me wide-eyed. I never have much a temper so I could see why they were so surprised. I mean, I myself was surprised that I said those things. I just stood there, my eyes narrowed, my arms crossed, and a big scowl on my face.

"L-look man... Um, we didn't like mean to like.. put you in this situation... We didn't think-" Jake stammered but I cut him short, "Your right. You didn't think." Apparently I wasn't thinking either because I walked off and as soon as I turned the corner I ran into someone.

They fell with an "oomph". I got up and saw that the girl I had run into had many papers in her hands that had went in every direction. We both started picking them up before they would blow away in the fierce wind. We both were stuttering "I'm sorry" and shit like that. I stopped for a moment to look at one of the papers and I saw that it was a drawing of my band and me. I looked up to see the girls red face turn deathly pale and her blue eyes get wide as I handed her the drawing she said in a shallow voice, "Oh my god your Andy Biersack." I chuckled at the and responded with, "Last time I checked... Hey um, did you draw these?"

"Yes," she almost whispered with a faint smile dancing upon her lips.

"Well it is pretty amazing. I wish I could draw like that. All I can draw is Batman" She laughed soft, delicate little laugh.

"So where are you headed to," I tried to ask casually.

"I was just going to my friends house. We were gonna put these pictures in a photo album..."

"Then what? Just leave it there to gather dust?"

"No, I mean yes,... I mean no... I don't know..."

"You should have sent it to me so I could have it put on my Twitter and Facebook pages. We love artwork done by fans!"

She opened her mouth to say something but then closed it again.

I tried to think of something to say so it wouldn't feel so awkward. "Um... This might be a weird question but um maybe we could meet sometime and talk about your art and stuff..." She flashed a brilliant and beautiful smile and agreed.

"But, how will I meet you again?"

"Good question. Do you have a pen and paper I could borrow?" She immediately got a red pen out and a piece of paper. I wrote down the 9 digits of my phone number and gave it to her.

"Thanks," she mumbled.

"You could try it out if you'd like. To check if I gave you a good number. She smirked and pulled her phone out of the back pocket of her black skinny jeans. She called the number and my phone started ringing. I got my phone out and answered it my eyes on her the whole time. "Helloooooo?" She laughed and it forced a smile out of me. "Hey um, whats your name?" I cursed myself for sounding so strait-forward.

"Scarlett. I'm Scarlett Rose."

"Your name fits together so perfectly you know that?" Scarlett gave me a warm smile and thanked me. "No problem. See you around I guess."

"Okay, bye." She left but not before dropping a picture. Scarlett hurried away, and I walked over and snatched up the picture only to find that it was the same drawing I had complemented her on earlier. It had the tiniest arrow on the top right hand corned and under it read "turn". I did as the paper instructed and I read a note that she had scribbled on the back.

_"I am very surprised and happy to meet you, Andy Biersack. I am a big fan of your band_

_and I think you are amazing. I hope that we can meet someday in the near future and I_

_can share some of my other drawings as well as stories that I have written._

_~Scarlett"_


End file.
